Tentación
by Gabiusa Kou
Summary: One shot/PWP - Él era un funcionario público, ella dama de compañía. ¿Eres capaz de arriesgar tu seguridad por una tentación, a pesar de lo que dicen los medios? ***Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi*** Contiene Lemon


**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene lemon**

Caminó con paso seguro entre la gente que se arremolinaba en la pista de baile. En las esquinas del lugar las jaulas con Gogo Dancers animaban a la clientela y los meseros iban y venían sirviendo tragos.

Rápidamente pudo divisar a su objetivo. Recordó la primera vez que se topó con él, en aquella elegante fiesta a la cual había acompañado a un importante empresario.

En esa ocasión el hombre iba solo, rodeándose solo de sus amistades masculinas, llamando la atención de ella. No era que no supiera quien era, por supuesto, él salía en la televisión y había notas en diferentes medios que hablaban de su carrera política, pero al verlo en persona, la deslumbró; era del tipo que le gustaba: maduro, cuerpo atlético, carácter enérgico y decidido.

Decían que tenía negocios turbios con el crimen organizado y que la policía había iniciado una investigación por enriquecimiento ilícito, todo ordenado por un grupo de políticos de izquierda.

Pero a él eso no le importaba, y a ella menos.

La chica se acomodó el vestido, se retocó el maquillaje y se acercó a la zona más apartada de aquel prestigioso centro nocturno.

\- No puede pasar – le dijeron los guardaespaldas

Mina los observó detenidamente; cuatro apuestos jóvenes vestidos todos de negro, de musculosos cuerpos y tamaño intimidante. Dos rubios, un castaño y un platinado le cerraban el paso.

La rubia entreabrió los labios, dejando ver la rosada punta de su lengua de forma sugerente.

\- El señor Kou me está esperando.

El platinado miró a la joven de arriba abajo, apreciando las curvas que se adivinaban debajo de aquél vestido rojo de satín, el cual le daba un aire muy sensual sin caer en la vulgaridad.

\- ¿Quién eres?

La muchacha sacó una tarjeta que le entregó al platinado, y al observarla, inmediatamente le permitió el paso.

Guiñándole un ojo, la chica caminó entre los cuatro hombres que la despojaron de sus prendas con la mirada y se encaminó a un largo pasillo hasta el privado del hombre.

Tocó una vez, y sin esperar que la invitaran a pasar, entró.

\- ¿Señor Kou?

La chica cerró la ventana tras de sí y observó al hombre parado frente a la ventana de vidrios ahumados del lugar. Aun iba vestido de traje y llevaba el largo cabello plateado amarrado a una cola de caballo baja.

El hombre se volteó al escuchar la suave voz de la chica, llevándose el vaso de whisky a los labios mientras, entornando los ojos, recorría el cuerpo de la escultural rubia que había deseado desde aquella fiesta.

Él hizo un ademán para que ella se acercara y tomara asiento.

\- ¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?

\- Whisky está bien, gracias.

El platinado se acercó a la pequeña cava que tenía y colocó en un vaso old fashion un poco de hielo y vertió la bebida.

\- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo él, colocando el vaso en las manos de la chica.

\- Me retrasé un poco porque sus matones no me dejaban pasar.

Yaten la alzó rápidamente y la colocó en el escritorio, frente a él.

\- ¿Te hicieron algo? – preguntó con gesto ceñudo

\- No – Mina esbozó una sonrisa.

El platinado dejó su vaso sobre el escritorio y tomó el de la rubia, dándole de beber él mismo, haciendo que el líquido ambarino recorriera su mentón y cuello.

\- Minako – susurró él al tiempo que atacaba el cuello de la chica y lamia el whisky sobre su piel.

\- Señor Kou – gimió ella mientras rodeaba la cadera del hombre con las piernas y le permitía el libre acceso a su cuello.

\- Dime Yaten – dijo él, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el juvenil rostro y la miraba fijamente.

Mina inspeccionaba las maduras facciones de aquel hombre de ojos verde esmeralda, sintiendo como su excitación crecía al pensar lo que a continuación vendría.

Yaten se acercó a sus labios, probándolos lentamente para después profundizar el beso, mientras sus expertas manos recorrían la espalda de la muchacha hasta posarse en sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza.

La rubia arqueó la espalda y rodeo el cuello del hombre mientras se dejaba embargar por la placentera sensación que iba _in_ _crescendo_ en su entrepierna.

\- Eres preciosa Minako – decía él mientras marcaba su clavícula con besos y se apresuraba a bajar el cierre del estorboso vestido.

Una vez libre, Yaten la incorporó para que el vestido se deslizara a través del cuerpo de la chica, quedando embelesado ante la vista que tenía.

La rubia llevaba ropa interior de encaje negro y medias sujetadas por ligueros, lo que le daba un aspecto erótico. Sin ningún pudor, ella soltó el broche del brasier, haciendo que sus grandes senos quedaran al descubierto, lo que provocó que la virilidad del hombre despertara por completo.

Complacido, el platinado se sentó en su silla e invitó a la chica a sentarse en su regazo, para empezar a masajear el par de pechos al tiempo que le daba besos húmedos en el hombro.

\- Yaten – gimió ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pasando un brazo atrás de su cuello, recostándose en el hombro del platinado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? – le preguntó, al tiempo que tocaba y pellizcaba los erectos pezones rosáceos.

Mina se mordió el labio inferior e instintivamente abrió las piernas, colocándolas sobre los antebrazos de la silla.

El hombre bajó su rostro hasta el seno derecho de la chica, prendiéndose de él y succionando con fuerza mientras su ágil mano se deslizaba por el vientre de ella y se introducía en la diminuta tanga.

Al sentir el contacto de los masculinos dedos en su íntima humedad, la rubia dio un respingo, lo que ocasionó que Yaten sonriera triunfantemente y continuara explorando cada uno de los pliegues de ella, concentrándose en acariciar su clítoris.

\- ¡Oh Yaten!

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó él sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el interior femenino.

Mina simplemente se limitó a mirarlo sonrojada, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta.

\- Se… Señor… - Malachite no podía articular palabra ante la escena erótica que estaba presenciando.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres?! – espetó Yaten malhumorado, sin dejar de tocar a la chica mientras ella seguía gimiendo. La virilidad de Malachite comenzaba a crecer.

\- Yo… su – su hermano… acaba de – el joven platinado tragó saliva. No podía concentrarse al ver a tan hermosa mujer gimiendo de placer en el regazo de su patrón.

\- ¡Sal de aquí! ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

\- Pero Señor…

\- ¡Fuera!

Intentando controlar su respiración, Malachite no tuvo más remedio que abandonar aquél lugar, sabiendo que aquella escena no sería fácil de borrar de su mente.

\- Perdona la interrupción – dijo tiernamente Yaten, al tiempo que sacaba los dedos de la húmeda tanga y se los llevaba a los labios – sabes muy bien.

Al ver aquello, Mina le dio un apasionado beso mientras él la incorporaba y la subía de nuevo al escritorio, arrancando la estorbosa tanga que impedía que la rubia estuviera completamente desnuda.

Yaten se lamió los labios al ver la fruta que ella le ofrecía, por lo que rápidamente atacó aquél manjar del cual brotaba la cristalina miel.

La chica se arqueó sobre el escritorio y posó sus manos sobre la cabeza del hombre para profundizar el contacto, mientras la experta lengua se movía con frenesí, inundándole por completo.

Bruscamente, el platinado se incorporó, deshaciéndose del saco y la camisa, dejando el trabajado torso desnudo y halando a Mina contra sí, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra su pecho.

Hábilmente, ella desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre, liberando la masculinidad que pedía a gritos ser saciada, y sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a recorrerlo con ambas manos, dándole un poco de alivio.

\- Mina – rugió él sobre los labios de ella, volteándola de un tirón para por fin hacerla suya.

La penetró muy lentamente, disfrutando la estreches de la chica a su alrededor mientras ella gemía y separaba más las piernas. Ella se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para poder alzar el trasero lo suficientemente que le permitiera sentirlo profundamente.

Yaten comenzó a embestirla, ganando velocidad rápidamente mientras separaba los glúteos y observaba la otra entrada íntima de la chica que pedía ser saciada.

\- ¡Más, más! – decía ella, retorciéndose sobre el escritorio.

\- ¡Por supuesto que te daré más! – dijo él agitado, mientras introducía un dedo sodomizándola y la embestía con fuerza.

La chica gritó al sentir la invasión mientras con la mano que el hombre tenía libre, la tomaba fuertemente de las caderas.

Mina se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se enderezó, tratando de estabilizarse para mantener el equilibrio mientras Yaten seguía su tarea.

El platinado salió de ella y la tomó de la cintura, haciéndola girar para que quedara frente a él. Una vez hecho esto, la levantó en vilo y se dejó caer en su silla mientras la rubia le rodeaba el cuello e iba descendiendo sobre su virilidad.

\- Ahh – Mina ahogó el grito en el cuello de él

\- Vamos hermosa, ya casi – jadeó él, mientras la enderezaba. Quería ver su rostro cuando el orgasmo llegara.

No tardaron mucho; ella arqueó la espalda, dejándose invadir por el brutal orgasmo mientras él se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Sonrió cuando la chica cayó sobre su pecho, temblando, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales se contraían a su alrededor; sus respiraciones eran entre cortadas, pero poco a poco fueron recuperando el ritmo.

Acarició suavemente la espalda y el cabello de la muchacha, quien, como si fuera una niña pequeña, restregó su rostro contra el musculoso pecho, cosa que le enterneció.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, princesa? – le preguntó, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla y acariciando con gentileza su rostro.

\- Veinticinco – respondió ella, aun con la vista obnibulada por el placer.

Al oír aquello, el platinado dejó asomar una media sonrisa en sus labios _"Veinte años menor, no está mal"_ pensó, acercándose lentamente a los labios para darle un corto beso.

Yaten volvió a abrazar a Mina, acariciando la larga cabellera rubia y recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar a los glúteos, removiéndose un poco para sentir el calor de su interior.

No permitiría que nadie más la tocara, que estuviera con ella o intentara algo. Mina era suya a partir de ese momento. Sería su amante y solo él iba a poder disfrutar de la ardiente Diosa que ahora yacía entre sus brazos.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este one shot. Ya saben, Mina y Yaten tan candentes como siempre :p

Les invito a leer **Lovers** , mi primer fic TaikixAmy y no se olviden de pasar por mi página en Facebook, me encuentran como Gabiusa Kou.

Besos estelares!


End file.
